Buffy the vampire slayer, Fatal Attraction
by SpuffyBuffy33
Summary: Buffy and Spike have had their fair share of problems, But the arrival of a New vampire threatens to break them apart forever
1. Chapter 1

Fatal attraction. By FuffyBuffy

Summery

Disclaimer I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer or anything to do with joss whedon. I wish I did because that would be cool.

Dedicated to my wonderful fiancé and to the person who made this perfect ishotsherlock.

Chapter 1

Buffy summers watched Spike with interest as he staked the fifth vampire that night. She leant against the wall and looked at her watch.

"Spike it's almost twelve"

He turned around and smiled at her "Love comes on just getting interesting" He twirled the stake round and slammed it into another vamp. Poof he vanished, Spike smiled to himself "another one bites the dust"

Buffy shook her head and gave him the give me a break look.

He walked over to her "Now come on pet don't tell me you don't enjoy watching me flex my muscles,"

"No I don't "she retorted

Spike grabbed hold of her and pinned her against the wall. "Come on slayer you know you like it"

"Who says I do" she struggled to get free, but he held her fast.

"Why fight Love just give in"

That was it Buffy pushed him off her, "that is something I will never do" she saw the hurt look in his eyes "I'm sorry Spike but you know you and I just don't work"

"We work you just don't want to admit it Love," he said

Buffy shook her head "Why should I admit something that isn't true and don't call me Love"

Spike could feel his temper rising, he clenched his fists. Every night was the same they would patrol together fight with each other then go home and sleep together, and then in the morning Buffy would leave as always.

"Look lets cut this bollocks out and go straight to the good part"

"Not tonight I need to get home for Dawn she is having boyfriend dramas" she replied hoping he would understand.

"What again I have to say Buffy she goes through more relationships' then you ever did" he smiled at her

"Hey you make me sound like a second rate tart"

"If the shoe fits pet" Spike saw the look on her face, and suddenly he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

Buffy punched him in the face. "How dare you"

He rubbed his cheek "Sorry I didn't mean it, I just say things without thinking sometimes, but you have to admit you have had your fair share of men" There it was again like verbal diarrhoea"

Buffy punched him again, this time harder

"Okay seriously it's starting to smart Now Love" he glared at her

"Smart what the hell does that mean" she snapped at him

"It Means hurt" he answered rubbing his cheek

She shook her head "enough I'm going home see you tomorrow maybe" then she walked off leaving him alone and very frustrated.

Dawn switched on the TV, as the door opened and Buffy walked in. feeling very tired, she sat down and kicked her shoes off

"So how was Spike?" Dawn said changing channels.

"Okay I guess we didn't really talk to busy slaying" Buffy tried to concentrate on the film that was playing.

"Yeah right, why don't you just admit you like him and we can all get on with our lives" she said glaring at her older sister "and don't think by watching that, you can't hear me because hello that's my trick?"

"Whatever" Buffy answered returning the glare.

Dawn sat down "Buffy look at me" she demanded

"What" she snapped

"Why are you being so cagey with him?"

Buffy sighed "Downy it's complicated "

"Right yeah course I forgot I'm just a stupid kid that doesn't get adult relationships' she answered sarcastically

"Okay don't do that"

"Do what?" she answered innocently

"Make me feel guilty because I don't explain every detail about Spike and I to you" Buffy ran her fingers through her long blond hair "I can't explain it to you Dawn because even I don't understand it"

"Do you love him?"

Buffy thought for a moment "Love is a strong word, to love someone you have to understand them and I don't understand Spike"

"But when you thought he was dead you were like really upset" Dawn switched the TV off"

"Hey I was watching that" Buffy snapped

"No you wasn't just answer me"

"Yeah Okay I was upset but Spike and I had been fighting together for years now he was like my friend," she answered watching Dawns expression

"Oh way more then that and you know it, I mean you were sleeping together so you weren't just friends right "

Buffy stared at her sister, when she grew up so quick. "Fine Yeah we were but like I said it was complicated"

"It was only complicated because you made it that way" Dawn shook her head "Why do you always have to give him a hard time"

"Because its fun" she said smiling

"and unfair on him Buffy that's wrong" Dawn again shook her head "you know I used to be jealous of you, My sister the one who got all the fit guys" she sighed "but now I just feel sorry for you" she stood up "Look I'm going to bed got to get up early"

"But what about our fun movie and popcorn night" Buffy answered feeling hurt

"Not in the mood" she turned to walk up the stairs "By the way I had the date from hell thanks for asking" then she stormed up the stairs, leaving Buffy very hurt.

If you want more let me know. other chapters all ready done. please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spike opened a bottle of whisky and swigged it down. His head was banging already but he didn't care he just wanted to get so drunk that he wouldn't wake up for the next couple of days.

"Drinking your problems away again"

Spike looked towards the door only to growl under his breath, "What the hell are you doing here"

Angel smiled and walked in "Happy to see you too" he answered sarcastically

Spike ignored him and carried on drinking.

"So had another fight with Buffy have you"

"No what's it to you any way?" he snapped

Angel shrugged "The last time I saw you drinking whisky like it was water, was when you and Dru had a huge fight"

Spike sighed "years ago now mate I wouldn't spit on her if she was on fire, if I saw her today"

"Yeah you would probably be the one who set her of fire in the first place" Angel smiled

Spike nodded and brought the bottle to his lips, "want some," he said offering it to Angel

"No you drink it I stick to the non alcoholic now"

"What you gone soft in your old age"

Angel shook his head and sat next to Spike on the floor "sort of, it got me into to much trouble"

Spike cocked his head suddenly curious "Spill it"

"Not much to spill Spike, just got drunk and ended up singing a certain song"

"Oh Mandy you came and you saw without taking" Spike sang

"Shut up or I will shove that bottle so far up your arse that it will take years to come out" Angel snapped

"Sorry mate couldn't resist," he said laughing

Angel shook his head "So anyway you and Buffy what's going on there"

"There isn't a me and Buffy she has gone cold again"

"Well maybe if you wasn't so wet she wouldn't walk all over you" Angel answered

"I'm not wet just off my game is all" swigging the contents back, Spike threw the bottle on the floor "besides Bitch has it easy if I wanted to I could be a lot harder on her"

"You couldn't and you know it face it Spike she has you right where she wants you"

Spike glared at him "yeah like you know everything' she had you right where she wanted you if my memory serves me correctly"

"I walked away though"

"Yeah only because the dear departed Joyce Summers told you too," he answered feeling angry

"No she didn't Buffy was leaving school and she thought it would be best if her daughter didn't have me to distract her' I left of my own accord" he snapped back

"Your choice was it" Spike shook his head "so you're telling me you were going to leave her anyway, because I think that's bollocks"

Angel looked at him "it doesn't matter now that was years ago, you have to concentrate on the hear and now"

"Why you so bothered anyway you hated the thought of Buffy getting it on with me"

Angel cringed, even now the thought of his ex with Spike made him feel sick. "I have my reasons"

"What's that?" he asked

"You're a complete prat Spike," Angel answered

"So again I ask why are you here," he said ignoring Angel's comment.

"Because Giles called and said a big bad evil is about to hit here and Buffy is going to need my help"

Spike shook his head, after all the Scooby gang and he had been through he was still second best. "So what big bad then, do you know?"

"No only that it is going to take more then one vampire with a soul this time," he answered trying to soften the blow.

"Right so its game faces at the ready" Spike stood up "Woh Okay head spinning, sitting down now" he said and flopped into the chair.

"How much have you had" Angel said picking up the bottle

"Err one maybe two, No wait four," he said shaking his head

"Right in that case its coffee time" he said standing up "we will get you nice and sober then pop over to see Giles"

"Why me" Spike growled.

An hour later, Spike sat at the table "Okay I'm sober"

"Good now you need to go and have a shower and then we will head over to Giles," Angel said taking Spike's cup and putting it in the bowl

"Quite the domesticated vampire aint ya" Spike said watching Angel

"When you live on your own you learn to be" he answered washing the cup "But then I guess some people are just born slobs"

"Hey don't come here and slag off my home mate, its fine for me," Spike snapped

"Yeah I'm sure it is for a pig," Angel answered sarcastically

Spike clicked his tongue "Pigs are clean animals"

"Yeah you could learn from them"

Spike clenched his fists, he was sober and pissed off "look don't start Okay I'm now fully sober and getting slightly, no correct that really annoyed"

"Okay sorry I was making just a statement that's all"

"Well don't bloody bother" Spike sighed "why don't you go ahead without me got to get some shut eye before tonight's session," he answered changing the subject.

Angel nodded knowing he had hurt him "Yeah right well you do that I'm going to see Buffy"

Spike stood up suddenly feeling wide-awake "scratch that I will come with you I mean two heads are better then one and all that shit right"

"Angel shook his head "right come on then have you got a way to hers from here"

"Yeah there are tunnels that run through here takes you smack bang into her front yard"

"Angel threw him a curious look.

"What I just got lucky," Spike, answered

"Yeah in more ways then one" Angel said shaking his head again.

Buffy woke up and glanced at the clock, she had fallen asleep watching old reruns of kung fu movies. She slowly sat up and yawned.

"Finely been calling you for five minutes now," Angel said smiling at her

"Hi what are you doing here?" she asked confused

"Giles called said a big bad is coming thought you would need help"

Buffy smiled at him, she reached out her hand and he helped her up and into his arms. They held each other for what seemed like forever, when he finely let her go he looked at her

"It's good to see you Buffy"

"You to how have you been since, you know" she said trying to be delicate

Angel sighed, it had been ages since he had thought about Wesley Gun and Fred, the friends he had lost in battle. "You know I'm getting there, and the same to you, how is Xander.

"He is not coping; it's been a year now"

Angel nodded "but still painful, you were lucky Buffy your soul mate came back"

She stepped away from him "he is not my soul mate we are just friends that's all, why is everyone so obsessed about getting us together"

"Maybe because you're meant to be," Angel answered gently.

Buffy sighed "But why, I mean we didn't work out so what hope is there for Spike and I"

"You know with us it was very different, you were younger then and a lot more was at stake, with Spike its better" he touched her hair "Just give him a chance"

"I can't," she said shaking her head

"Why not"

"Because if I do he will leave me and I will be alone again," she answered tearfully

Angel was about to answer when Spike walked in "right I see you two are well acquainted so I will be sodding off now" he glared at Angel and walked into the kitchen.

Angel sighed "See Prat" he answered

"Huh" Buffy said confused

"Its okay Spike has got the wrong end of the stake again"

"Again huh"

Angel shook his head "Spike thinks you and I are back on"

Buffy stifled a laugh "oh my god you aren't serous"

"Thanks" Angel snapped hurt

"No sorry I didn't mean that, but just the thought of you and I back together is crazy" Buffy suddenly lost the urge to laugh "it is crazy right" she asked him

"Of course we could never be like we were, on the other hand"

"What" she said

"You and I did have our moments it wasn't all bad," Angel said

She nodded, both of them thinking on what was, or what could be.

"No its nuts" Buffy said snapping Angel out of his thoughts.

"Yeah nuts"

They both laughed, but both felt very uncomfortable, old feelings had started to surface again.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spike kicked the old trashcan that was standing by the door,

"Yeah that's right take it out on the trash, bad trashcan," Dawn said smiling

"Leave it Nibblet"

"Okay what is it Spike why the kicking of the can"

"Ask your sister and tall dark and broody in there," he pointed to the living room

"Buffy and Angel, no I think you got your wires crossed they are so over"

Spike shook his head "News flash Dawn they are so not"

Dawn slipped her arm around him "Spike Buffy loves you I'm sure of it"

"Yeah she loves me so much that she is making out with captain forehead"

"Is she" Dawn pushed past Spike to see into the living room. "No she isn't they are just talking" she answered sounding disappointed

"Probably whispering sweet bloody nothings to each other I bet" he sat on the counter and lit up a cigarette much to Dawn's disgusted look.

"You know they will kill you"

Spike smiled at her "already dead pet remember"

"Yeah I know but still," she said feeling stupid

"You know I bet they are going to find some sleazy hotel somewhere," he said shaking his head.

"Oh Spike for god's sake Buffy and Angel are just friends, what is up with you"

"Your sister is," he snapped

"Are you two still sleeping together?" she suddenly asked

"Okay, I wasn't expecting that" he thought staring at her "Dawn I think that's private

"But I know all about you and Buffy, everyone knows all about you and Buffy" she answered sighing

"I didn't know our thing whatever you call it, was common knowledge "Spike looked at her feeling agitated

"Look you and Buffy have been on and off more times then I have had hot dinners"

"Not hard pet you're really thin" Spike answered looking her up and down.

"Don't change the subject," she snapped "do you love my sister or not"

"You know I do"

"Then fight for her, if you think she wants Angel show her you are better"

Spike shook his head "not that easy Nibblet Angel and her have history"

"Well so do you, she has been through more with you then she ever did with him right, I mean you died for her"

Spike sighed, "Wasn't only her it was for everyone"

"Okay you came back for her," she said getting annoyed

"No I came because of some magical forces"

Dawn slapped him round the face

"Ow what's with you bloody Summers women and slapping me" he said rubbing his cheek for the third time that week

"Because you ask for it," dawn snapped at him

"Hang on I don't remember saying slap me" Spike answered sarcastically

Dawn went to hit him again but he grabbed her arm

"Okay Nibblet once you get free, twice you get it back," Spike, said looking into her eyes.

Dawn snatched her arm away "Look I'm sorry it's just you can be so thick at times"

"Cheers Pet" Spike said feeling hurt. He jumped down of the counter and stubbed his cigarette out in the sink "Now I'm going to get my slayer back

" he opened the kitchen door and stood looking in utter horror, as he saw Buffy and Angel kissing. He felt the anger rising in him.

"I bloody knew it," he said

Buffy stopped kissing Angel and stared at Spike, "Oh no, Spike I'm sorry"

"Forget it pet, I'm through with playing games" he shook his head and walked back into the kitchen. They both heard the backdoor slam.

Buffy looked at Angel then noticed the horrified look on her sisters' face.

"Buffy how could you" she shook her head and walked into the kitchen. Again, they heard the backdoor slam.

"That went well "Angel said sighing.

Buffy broke away from Angel and sat down, she put her head in her hands "what have I done"

Angel sat beside her concerned "it just happened Buffy no ones fault"

"It was my fault Angel I wanted you," she said looking at him

"Are you sure it was me you wanted or just something to cling to"

Buffy shook her head confused "I don't know any more, I just saw you standing there and all these feelings came flooding back"

Angel held her hand "go find him its him you want not me"

"How can you be so sure, when I don't even know?"

"Because the minute you saw his face you felt bad, that's how I know you want him not me Buffy"

Buffy sighed, "What would I do without you"

"Live your life with Spike and be happy, coming here I have complicated things I'm sorry"

She shook her head "you know I think you have made it easer for me" she kissed him on the cheek and stood up. "Are you going to stick around?"

Angel shook his head "not sure, I will go and see Giles talk to him see if he really needs me" he looked at her "now go before you change your mind"

Buffy nodded and grabbed her coat "thank you" she said then walked out the door.

Spike kicked the wall "Bitch"

"Thanks"

Spike glared at Dawn "Not you Nibblet your bloody sister"

Dawn nodded and took his hand "Sit down" she asked him gently

He did as he was told and ran his fingers through his bleach blond hair

"He smiled at her "you know I'm starting to think I picked the wrong sister"

She blushed at that "well thanks"

Spike nodded and took out a packet of malbro cigarettes he lit one up and watched as the back door opened and Buffy walked out.

"Spike we need to talk" she said staring at her little sister "do you mind Dawnie"

Dawn stood up and glared at her "If you're going to break his heart do it quick" she said then walked in to the house.

Buffy shook her head then sat down on the step "Look what you saw in there wasn't what it looked like"

He cocked his head "Oh so you tripped and fell on his lips" he answered sarcastically "Come on pet I wasn't born yesterday"

"Okay maybe it was what it looked like, but I just got caught up in the moment"

"Spare me the details love saw it with my own eyes this time" he stood looking at her. "Cards on the table Buffy, do you want him back," he asked nervous of what she going to say.

Buffy sighed, "No oh I don't know" she ran her fingers through her hair "I have missed him I won't lay but Angel and I we could never be like we were"

Spike shook his head, her words cutting into him like knives. "So what now then" he asked her

"I don't know" she looked at him and saw the hurt in his eyes "Spike he was my first"

"Yeah don't I know it pet" he stubbed his cigarette out and walked over to her "Look I'm fed up of being used Buffy; you do this all the time"

"I do not," she snapped at him

"No you silly bint I don't meant sleep around, just you know hurt me"

She bit her lip "I'm sorry okay but you and I we are complicated"

"Only because you make it that way," he snapped at her

"No I don't"

Spike sighed "so teasing me' 'then walking off is normal in your world is it"

Buffy glared at him "I don't tease you"

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that slayer and you might just believe it" he stood up and looked at her "I'm going blow got stuff to do at my crypt"

She shook her head "we need to sort this out"

"It's sorted love you go back to your honey and snuggle with him. I suddenly feel very tired," he said then walked out of the gate.

Angel looked up as Buffy walked through the door "well" he said

She shook her head sadly, "he thinks we are together"

"Muppet" he shook his head "I will go and talk to him"

"No leave it for now, let him cool down" she sat down "we need some time apart any way"

"You know that's not true, Spike is just hurting right now" Angel took her hand "you need to figure out what you want"

Buffy nodded "its Spike it is but god" she slammed her fist on the counter "he so annoys me sometimes"

"Welcome to my world" he smiled at her "But it's Spike and love him or hate him I wouldn't want to change him"

She stared at him realising he had a soft spot for the bleach blond vampire. "You care about him don't you?"

"Yeah I have known him half of my undead existence Buffy he grows on you" he again smiled "not only that we fought along side each other in LA and he had my back all the time"

She saw the tears in his eyes, and it was obvious he was tracing old ground.

"You miss them don't you," she said referring to his friends that had died.

"Yeah course I do, I mean I miss them all especially Cordy" he hung his head down. "But she comes to me every night so it's not all bad"

She looked at him confused "do you mean in a magical way"

"No in my dreams that's all" he tried to smile at her but faulted

"I guess I'm lucky," she said shrugging

"Yeah you don't realise how lucky you are, I would give anything to have Cordy back in my arms, and at least you have that chance"

She slipped her arms around him "if I had one wish that would be it," she said feeling sad for her former lover.

He smiled at her "thank you Buffy it means a lot that you have excepted her"

"Hey if she made you happy as I know she did then who am I to bitch," She winked at him "besides high school so over"

They both laughed, just as the door opened and Giles walked in. "Oh good you're both here", he looked around "where's Spike

"He is at home we had a row" she answered

Giles shook his head "well we need him here two vampires are better then one"

"Spike said that" Angel interrupted

"Good then we need him, so Angel would you be so kind as to fetch him for me," Giles said

"Angel stood up and looked at Buffy" Ok" he said

She nodded and he left.

"So what is going on with you and Spike?" Giles said giving her the concerned father look.

She sighed "long story Giles"

He sat down "I'm listening he said.


End file.
